Dawn of a Warlord: Year one
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry Potter, upon entering Gringotts for the first time, was discovered to be the magical heir of an ancient extinct Magical House that was revered by all magical creatures as their Warlord. His story of how he became the new Warlord of the magical creatures.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn of a Warlord: Year one

Chapter one

-General P.O.V.-

Eleven year old Harry Potter walked calmly through Diagon Alley seemingly without a care in the world but this was not the case, if one would look closely they would notice the way his eyes kept darting around to take in every detail of his surroundings. It was that small detail that drew the attention of the two goblin guards outside Gringotts as he walked in by himself, Hagrid saying that he wanted to avoid the carts. The moment he walked inside the bank however a large flash of light occurred and the floor started to shake.

-Harry-

The moment the floor started to shake he dropped into a fighting crouch ready for anything to come at him, a crouch he had become accustomed to when he had to teach himself to fight against his cousin. One of the older looking goblins behind a counter quickly stood up to address the panicking people, "ENOUGH!" he bellowed getting everyone to stop and turn to him, "There is nothing wrong. What you just experienced was an ancient system employed by Gringotts to let us know when an heir to an ancient and unclaimed vault has entered the bank. I am afraid that everyone else will have to leave until we can settle the situation with our new Lord." he finished gesturing to Harry as the guards ushered the rest of the grumbling customers out of the bank.

"That's not all of the information is it?" he demanded of the goblin once everyone had left and the doors shut.

Wincing he the small creature replied, "Yes but it is not my place to tell you. That job belongs to Director Ragnok." before he turned around and marched off to take Harry to the banks director. After about five minute of walking they reached a pair of large golden double doors flanked by two armed guards, "Tell Director Ragnok that the Great One's heir has arrived." the teller said formally as the two guards eyes widened in shock before the first ran inside and appeared less than a minute later to wave them in.

"Greetings my Lord." the ancient goblin behind the desk said immediately after he entered the office making him raise his eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'Lord'?" he asked them curiously.

"In the magical world they still use the system of Lords and Ladies for the older Magical families but in your case your Lordship is something special but it is a long story, would you like me to tell it now?" Ragnok asked him and when he nodded the goblins began eagerly. "It all began three thousand years ago at the founding of Rome. During that time, much like it is today, magical creatures were looked down upon, abused, and often killed for sport. But one day a powerful wizard by the name of Mars decided enough was enough, he created a Sorcerer's Stone which granted him immortality lest he fall in battle and took up the family name Ultor… The Avenger. He waged war against the rest of Wizard Kind on behalf of all Magical Creatures and soon we joined him in battle. He became our Warlord and for a time our lives were improved but it was not to last. Eventually he fell to an assassin and over time things went back to the way things were. His wife died in childbirth and his only son was a squib whom he hid away from the magical world so he would not be killed as was the custom in those days although that was not to be as he was found before his tenth birthday. Before he died however he set up a vault with the goblins, as even then we guarded the gold of the wand bearers, and set up an enchantment so that one day when someone who would be truly worth to become his heir came they would gain his title, his possessions, and his mission. The vault has been moved many times over the years, always guarded by the strongest clan of Goblins even though every bank of our kind has the test to find the heir. You have been found worthy as the heir of our Warlord, the great Mars Ultor." the director finished.

Throughout the goblin's tale Harry's eyebrows had been steadily rising until they met his messy hair and showed no intention of coming out, "Does that mean that I have to give up my current family name of Potter?" he asked not wanting to lose one of his ties to his parents.

"Your last name is Potter?" Ragnok demanded in shock, "You are Harry Potter?".

"Is that a problem?" he demanded back in anger at the possible insult to his family.

"No my Lord not a problem!" Ragnok quickly stated at his tone, "I just never expected the savior of the Wizarding World to be the Heir to the mighty House of Ultor.".

"Savior of the Wizarding World?" Harry asked now fully confused and the Director quickly explained the story of what happened to him on Halloween 1981. "Memo to me, memo to me, maim them after my meeting." he muttered under his breath using a slightly altered quote from a movie he heard heard the Dursleys watch though his cupboard once **(AN: If anyone can tell me what the movie is, without using the internet, I will be extremely impressed and will create a character for them)**.

"Is something wrong my Lord?" Ragnok asked worriedly.

"My bastard relatives the Dursleys told me throughout my life that my parents were no good drunks who died in a car crash and were a waste of space. Now that I know I fully intend to make their lives miserable." Harry growled only for the Director's eyes to widen in shock.

"Did you say the Dursleys? As in Vernon and Petunia Dursley? Your mother's muggle relatives? Why are you with them, your parents will specifically stated that you were never to go near them!" the old goblin yelled out in a mixture of shock and anger.

"Are you sure?" he demanded, hope starting to form in his chest.

"As the director of Gringotts I have to personally go over the will every pureblood Lord and I remember that one as the Chief Warlock sealed it almost immediately after I read it." the Director said his anger quickly growing to match his own.

"Who is the Chief Warlock?" Harry demanded trying to control himself.

"Albus Dumbledore." Ragnok said nervously clearly waiting for the blow up.

"The Headmaster of my School?" he demanded and got a nod from the director before he scowled, "According to Hagrid Dumbledore is the one who ordered me taken to their House on the night my parents were killed.".

"He was witness to the Potter will," the teller yelled out making both Harry and Ragnok turn their attention towards him as he suddenly got embarrassed but explained at their prompting, "I was an errand goblin at the time and was sent to fetch a blood quill for the Potters and Dumbledore to sign their names.".

The Director gained a thunderous expression, "Go send a message to Dumbledore that his accounts are now frozen and all items belonging to the Potter family that he possesses must be returned to Lord Ultor-Potter." he commanded the teller who quickly ran off to follow his order. Adopting a much calmer expression the Director asked him "Would you like to visit your vaults Lord Ultor-Potter?".

"Yes I would Director Ragnok but I would like it if you would simply call me Harry." he told the goblin whom he was quickly coming to respect.

"Then I ask that you call me Ragnok." the goblin smiled back at him.

Laughing Harry simply said "Deal." before the two walked to a private cart to take him to the Ultor family vault.

They rode the cards for ten minutes until they reached the end of the tracks they got off before Ragnok lead him down a tunnel that went even farther as they had to walk for another five minutes before they reached the vault which had a symbol of a shield with a snarling wolf's head on it and two crossed kopis swords behind it. "Place your palm on the seal to unlock the door." Ragnok said reverently as he stared at the door.

Doing what he was told he placed his palm on the forehead of the wolf and with a flash of light the door sunk down into the floor. Walking into the now open vault he looked around before he breathed out, "This is amazing." and Ragnok was quick to agree. The room was lined with weapons and armor from every era since ancient Greece along with mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins and piles of gems and jewelry. At the back however there were several trunks and bookshelves surrounding a pedestal on which rested a scroll and a staff which looked about five feet long, was made of grayish wood, and had a dragon like design as it's head **(AN: Think the 'Staff of destruction' from Skyrim)**.

Walking forward he picked up the scroll and upon opening it saw a flash of magic before he found himself in a completely white room with two white couches one of which was occupied by a large tanned man with pitch black hair wearing Roman style armor. "Ah at last an heir has come." he said in a surprisingly soft voice, "So, young heir, what year is it in the world above and who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Harry James Ultor-Potter." he replied nervously, having an inkling of who this man was.

"Greetings Harry," the man said jovially. "I am Mars Ultor, Warlord, and bane of the wizarding regime.".

"Where are we?" he asked Mars curiously as he looked around at his surroundings.

"This Harry is your mind. The scroll you picked up contained a copy of my memories and personality so that anyone who picked it up would instantly have me talking to them in their head. The moment you leave the room the scroll will close until we need to speak again and only a second will have passed." Mars said still grinning happily while Harry whistled in appreciation. "Now onto what I need to talk to you about." Mars said becoming slightly serious as he gestured for him to take a seat on the second couch, "You will be carrying on my legacy most likely but you will have some advantages. One is that most people think that the Warlord is nothing more than a fairy tale to scare their kids with at night so you have some anonymity there. Second is that the Ultor line, if it is even known about at all, is only known to be a friend to magical creatures and not their leader so you don't have to keep your identity a secret. Third is the staff on the pedestal, it is my magical focus and will now work for you, it has a secondary function where it can shrink and the head curve and turn into a cane or walking stick for easier travel use. Fourth is the use of magic itself, most people will tell you that you need to use fancy wand motions or incantations but the real secret is will power. If you have a strong enough will and believe you can do what you're doing then your possibilities are practically limitless. Lastly is a ritual that I will leave the knowledge of in your minds that will allow your body to age in proportion to your magical core, basically the stronger the core the more your body will age and if you're strong enough you will be taken straight to your prime and will not age until your body would normally reach that point.".

Harry's jaw was hanging at this point and his right eye had started to twitch, after a moment he got himself together and said the only thing that came to mind, "Damn.".

**AN: Okay everybody I intend for all, or most, of Harry's romantic relationships to be with magical creatures so suggestions are open.**

**AN2: Next on the updating cycle is my story "A battle of subtlety and manipulation".**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I made a mistake in the last chapter about the weapons and armor, it was supposed to be "Weapons from every age up to Greece and Rome". Just to let everyone know.**

"**Elven Language"**

Dawn of a Warlord: Year one

Chapter two

-Harry-

Setting down the deactivated scroll Harry let out a sigh, he has spent the last few hours conversing with Mars Ultor as he was taught the ritual to age his body and other smaller things. Turning around he asked Ragnok "Do you have a ritual room which I may use?".

"Why would you need use of a ritual room Harry?" Ragnok asked confused.

"The scroll I just picked up was an artifact created by Mars Ultor that allowed a copy of his memories and personality to enter my mind to talk for as long as I held the scroll. He taught me a ritual that would age my body in proportion to my magical core." he said as he walked along the rows of weapons selecting a kopis sword similar to the one he was on the vault door.

Eye's widening Ragnok declared "It shall be prepared at once.".

Nodding he followed the goblin out of the vault after getting a bag of gold and a sheath for his new sword. It took an hour for the ritual room to be prepared and for all of the ingredients to be gathered but eventually he stood inside the room and started drawing out the lines and runes necessary. "Would you like us to leave Warlord?" one of the goblins who had brought in the last batch of materials asked, "So that your family magics remain a secret?".

"This isn't family magic." he said as he carefully drew a stabilization rune, "This ritual was commonplace back in ancient Greece and Rome but fell out of practice and was forgotten when magicals began to be hunted.".

It took another half an hour to make sure that everything was drawn properly but once it was done he started to chant in a mixture of Greek and Latin as he felt the magic flowing through him until with a flash of brightest white he collapsed unconscious.

-Ragnok-

Running forward to check the vital signs of the War… Harry, at that thought he chuckled still shocked that the Heir of the Great One considered him a friend, and sighed in relief when they registered as normal. Turning towards his assistant Griphook he said "Go find the Hogwarts Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid and inform him that Lord Potter is going through paperwork for his family and is meeting with an old ally of the Potter line. I spoke to the goblin that went to confront the Headmaster and we have decided to keep our Warlord's identity as Ultor a secret until he decides to release it to the public.".

Nodding the small goblin ran off to do what he was tasked with while Ragnok and a couple of his guards lifted up their Warlord to take him to a recovery room.

-Harry-

Groaning Harry sat up from the hospital bed he was lying in as he looked around the room until he saw a goblin in a white robe look up at him "Ah you're awake." the goblin said happily. "You've been unconscious for about three hours while your body adjusted to its new form. As the goblin said this he brought out a large mirror and placed it in front of him so he could see his new appearance. Instead of the runty little eleven year old he had been before he was now six foot five and had the appearance of a twenty five year old man.

Standing upright he stumbled for a moment, unaccustomed to his new longer legs, before he righted himself and nodded at his new appearance. He was finely sculpted with muscle, he was no body builder but he was finely toned with a six pack and arms that looked like they could easily break bones. "Thank you…?" he began before trailing off not knowing the goblins name.

"Bonecrush my lord." the goblin said "Head of Director Ragnok's medical department.".

Nodding he stood up and walked over to a stack of clothes and pulled on the black pants, black shirt, black boots, a black trench-coat, and black sunglasses. Turning towards Bonecrush he said "I look like I belong in a bad spy movie.".

"Director Ragnok's idea not mine." Bonecrush said quickly.

Shaking his head in amusement he walked towards where was told Ragnok's office was and was shown in as soon as the guards saw him. "Really Ragnok?" he asked once he was in "I look like a spy wannabe.".

The director started laughing "I think it is mysterious." he defended before pulling three objects out from under his desk. "Here are your sword, your staff, and the scroll from the vault," he said happily "I figured that you might like to have these on you. I also ended up speaking to the first Lord Ultor when I picked up the scroll. He told me to tell you that as long as you carry the scroll on your person he will see what you see and will be able to speak to you in your mindscape whenever needed. He can even defend it if necessary.".

"That's useful." he muttered "Is there anything else that I need to know right now?".

"Yes while you were unconscious I sent out an employee who bought your school supplies. I would recommend you spend the rest of the day getting accustomed to your new body and in a few days go down Knockturn Alley. There is a shop there that sells different species of elves. I don't know what the conditions are there though so I would recommend you bring your sword with you.".

"Do you know who owns the shop?" he asked curiously.

"Yes the Black family owns it but the current Lord Black is in the Wizard Prison Azkaban." Ragnok said, "He was thrown in there without a trial ten years ago for supposedly betraying your parents but as he was never convicted he is still technically Lord Black.".

"Can you arrange a visit with him so that I can offer to purchase the land and the business as backup power should I need it later?" he asked and Ragnok gave a toothy grin.

"I figured you would wish to do so and have already booked a visit." the Gringotts director said.

-Azkaban Island-

"He's in here." a gruff prison guard said "Don't know why you'd want to see the piece of scum though." he griped before slamming the door shut behind them.

Turning to the man in tattered robes that was chained to a chair behind them he asked "Are you Sirius Black?", the man nodded in response so he continued "Did you betray the Potters?" he asked and the man showed the first emotion since he entered, rage.

"I would never betray my friends!" he roared in anger, "Nor my godson! Who are you anyway?".

"You mean you don't recognize me?" he asked in mock hurt "And I thought you just said you were loyal to me." and with that he removed his hood and showed his scar.

"Harry?" the man asked in shock, "But how? You're supposed to be eleven.".

"I used an ancient ritual to age my body in proportion to my magical core or the more power I have the more I age. I was strong enough to bring my body to my prime which is where the ritual stops the aging and I won't age a day until I reach twenty five." he said as he pulled a key from his pocked and unlocked the man's chains.

"Where did you…" Sirius began before he was cut off.

"Get the key to your chains?" he asked his godfather who nodded "These chains are goblin made and the goblins have a special fail-safe in all of their locks so if you have one of their skeleton keys then you can unlock anything they made.".

"Where on earth did you get the skeleton key?" Sirius asked in shock.

"From Director Ragnok of course." he said with a grin.

"Is there a reason you came here besides to ask if I betrayed your parents?" Sirius asked him "And why do you trust me so easily?".

"I have a goblin truth crystal as well as a crystal that prevents eavesdropping." he said in explanation before continuing "I need your help with something…" and he explained the history of the House of Ultor and what he needed Sirius to do.

"You're going to wage war on the Wizarding world?" Sirius asked in shock before he grinned "I'll sign over everything the Black family has and even name you the proxy for our seats on the Wizenagamot if you promise me one thing.".

"And that would be?" he asked curiously and got a wild grin in response.

"You let me fight by your side," Sirius said with pride "if my godson goes to war then I go with him.".

Grinning he scooped the thin man up in a hug and said "Thank you Sirius.". His godfather quickly signed over everything the Black Family owned to the Ultor family and named them the voting Proxy before he sat back with a sigh. "Now Sirius for the moment I can't get you out of here right now but I will talk to the Dementors and order them to rein in their auras around you and to help you escape when the time comes.".

"Thanks Pup." Sirius said sitting back down so he could lock the chains back so as to not arouse suspicion, "Now go make Hell for me. If I have anything I need to tell you I'll have a dementor sneak it to a goblin at the ministry when I can.".

"Thanks Sirius," he said smiling before he locked the chains back "now don't cause too much trouble." and headed back out.

Once he was past the ward of the island he activated a portkey that took him to the entrance to Gringotts where he quickly picked up the deed to the shop. After that he left and entered Knockturn Alley where he began walking towards where he was told the shop was. It took ten minutes to find but eventually he walked into the building with his hood mostly up and his bangs covering his scar. "Yes can I help you?" an extremely greasy man walked over to him and asked.

"Yes I am in the Market for some Elves." he said in his newer deep voice and the greasy man grinned.

"Yes, yes right this way my fine man, right this way." and led him to a door leading to the basement.

This immediately made him feel nervous about the conditions of how the Elves were kept but he kept quiet as the man led them down. After a short walk the greasy man unlocked a door and opened it showing a room that was most likely magically enlarged and filled with cages. In each cage was a naked elven woman, most covered with bruises and cowered at the man's approach.

"Are there any you wish to, uhm, 'sample'?" the greasy man asked suggestively.

Glaring at the man he said "Stand by the door and do not disturb me.".

Flinching at his glare the man squeaked "Yes sir." before running towards the door.

Walking towards the first cage he saw a pair if identical twin elves who looked about his physical age and had pale white skin, flowing raven hair that went down slightly past the small of their back with part stopping just past their shoulders, and deep blue eyes. Suddenly he was in his mindscape talking to Mars, "Harry these are High Elves." Mars said as soon as he sat down "They are the oldest of elves and are the most knowledgeable. Most of them are scholars but several are warriors. I can temporarily give you the ability to speak to them and the other elves in the elven language but it will take time to truly learn it.".

"Thanks Mars." he replied with smile before he left back to his body and said to the two cowering young elves. **"Be calm beautiful ones I mean you no harm."** and the two gasped.

"**You speak our language!" **the one on the right exclaimed in shock **"But how?".**

"**My name is Harry Ultor-Potter,"** he said smiling and reaching his hand through the bars to stroke the two elves cheeks which they leaned into, embracing the affectionate contact. **"I am the Heir of Mars Ultor and intend to finish his work. I plan on freeing everyone here but I would like it if at least some of you would come with me as my companions. Would you two agree to that?"**.

As he said this the other elves within earshot began saying the name "Ultor" softly under their breath until it was echoing around the room but his attention was on the two High Elves that were nodding and crying tears of joy. **"Thank you my Lord,"** the one on the right said **"I am Sorra and my sister here is Katara."**.

Nodding at them he continued on until he saw a cage holding a blonde elf the same age as Sorra and Katara with skin that, while somewhat pale, he could tell would gain a healthy tan if she spent time outside. She also had blonde hair that went halfway down her back and leaf green eyes. Faintly he heard Mars' voice whispering in his mind that she was a forest elf and they were best with nature magic, healing, and working with potions. **"Hello beautiful one, what would your name be?" **he asked as she crawled over to the bars of the cage.

"**I am Arya,"** she said in a voice filled with aw **"are you truly an Ultor?"** she asked.

Crouching down he stuck his hands through the bars cupping her face and wiping some of the grime off of her face and said **"Yes dear one I am. Would you like to come with me, Sorra, and Katara? I will be freeing everyone here but I wish for some companions to spend my days with."**.

Crying out in joy Arya began kissing the palm of his hand as she cried out her thanks, nodding furiously all the while. Smiling he stood up deciding to try and find one more companion when he saw an elf with far more bruises than the others he had seen. She had light bluish-purple skin, pure white hair, and soft violet eyes. The bottom of her cage was covered with blood which made him angry remembering what the man had said earlier. Walking over he again heard Mars saying that she was a Dark Elf or Drow and that they were the second oldest elf species and that they were the best assassins and spies in elven history but were often captured to use as concubines due to their great and exotic beauty.

"**Hello beautiful one,"** he said which he noted seemed to become his customary greeting among the elves **"I assume you know who I am."**.

Wincing she sat up and crawled towards the cage doors crying out in pain from the movement which broke his heart seeing a living creature in such pain. **"They say you are the Ultor,"** she cried out sticking her hands through the bars to try and touch him **"are you going to free us?"**.

Holding her hand he gently kissed the palm before saying **"I am beautiful one. But I also wish for some to choose to stay with me as companions and was hoping you would agree to come."**.

Nodding slowly, tears still streaming down her eyes, she said **"Yes, please yes."**.

Smiling at her he again kissed her palm before standing and turning towards the man who looked at him warily. Walking over to him he asked "How do the cages open? I see no locks.".

"Only myself, as the shop-owner, or the person who owns the deed to the property can open these cages by willing them to open. Same goes for the male elves in the next room." the man said with pride.

Nodding he replied "Thank you for the information." before he snapped his fingers and willed the cages to open "As the deed holder I banish you from this property and declare you forbidden from entry." and watched with glee as the man was bodily removed from the shop. Walking up the passageway he opened the front door of the shop and looked at the man picking himself up off the ground. "Know this," he growled out "the heir to the House of Ultor has returned. I will do all in my power to stop people like you. Spread the word." before turning and slamming the door closed. Going to a closet he opened it and found several simple robes which he picked up and brought down.

As soon as he was down a mighty cheer went up from the crowd of elves as they cried out "Ultor! Ultor!" repeatedly until Arya ran up to him. **"My lord."** she said bowing in front of him **"Morgana, the Dark Elf who is to be joining us, she is injured and I do not have what is necessary to heal her. What do you wish to do?"**.

"**I will handle this Arya."** he said before placing his hands on her shoulders and having her stand back up before he kissed her forehead **"And you need not bow to me."**.

Turning towards the gathered elves he called out **"I am allies with the goblins and they can get you food and clothing when I ask them to. Do you all have a home to return to?"**.

"**My sister and I were from the last of the free elf camps."** Katara said sadly, **"All other elves in Britain are bred by Wizards."**.

Nodding he yelled out **"I have all of the powers of not only the House of Ultor but the Houses of Potter and Black among the wizards. I will find or acquire a large amount of land where you may live free. Until then you may stay in here as none can enter without my consent. I will return or send word when I have a location!"** which got another cheer. Walking forward to where Sorra, Katara, Arya, and Morgana were standing, or lying down in Morgana's case, he handed each of them a robe. He had to help Morgana put hers on but once it was in place he picked her up bridal style and walked out, heading towards the bank.


	3. HIATUS NOTICE

This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains four stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
